


Reminisce (Day Six)

by briqhtliqhts



Series: Gav800 Week [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Day Off, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gav800 Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briqhtliqhts/pseuds/briqhtliqhts
Summary: The only time he really ‘slept’ was when Gavin demanded he came to bed and then he would simply go into stasis to keep the other man happy. Sometimes he didn’t even go into stasis, instead choosing to stay away and make sure that he kept Gavin held close like he seemed to enjoy. Mornings where he woke up still pressed against Connor seemed to improve his mood immensely whilst also making him more efficient at work. It wasn’t something that he completely understood but he was learning and soon he would probably be feeling the same way that Gavin did if he woke from stasis with Gavin wrapped around him.





	Reminisce (Day Six)

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaaay 6. This is kind of a cheat cause it's Connor thinking about everything that's already been written but you know

Days off were not something that Connor was really used to. Back when he was the deviant hunter he just worked all day, every day and reported to Amanda at the end of it all. Now that he was a person with rights and a wage, it was compulsory to have time away from work to ‘relax’ and ‘do nothing’ so he could recover from strenuous cases. It made sense for humans to need that but it didn’t make sense for him. He didn’t need to relax and if he did then he could do self repairs for anything that might have been damaged whilst out on the field. The only time he really ‘slept’ was when Gavin demanded he came to bed and then he would simply go into stasis to keep the other man happy. Sometimes he didn’t even go into stasis, instead choosing to stay away and make sure that he kept Gavin held close like he seemed to enjoy. Mornings where he woke up still pressed against Connor seemed to improve his mood immensely whilst also making him more efficient at work. It wasn’t something that he completely understood but he was learning and soon he would probably be feeling the same way that Gavin did if he woke from stasis with Gavin wrapped around him. Even after so long there was so much to learn. That was more overwhelming that work would ever be.

The worst part about having to take a day off was that he was in the apartment on his own - aside from Gilbert the cat anyway. His schedule seemed to be the polar opposite to Gavin’s who was probably currently at a crime scene, complaining about how many people were trampling around and ruining the evidence. He’d been allowed back onto cases and away from the desk jockey work a few days ago and was currently sniping any cases that he could just so he could spend more time out of the office.

It was… cute. And so unlike the Gavin from before. As awful as it sounded, Gavin being stabbed was one of the better things that seemed to happen to the Detective in the past year.

Maybe this was what days off were for? He could sit and contemplate everything that had been happening in his life for the past few months. He really thought that the revolution and being a ‘person’ was going to be the most confusing part of his life now but that was far from the truth. Though maybe not.

When Gavin first apologised to him he was pretty sure that it was all just a joke, or something that he had been told to do by Captain Fowler. But then little things had changed, things that no one else would notice but things that were impossible to miss for Connor. It was the way that they sometimes said hello to each other or said goodbye as they left work. Or the way that Gavin had stopped staring at the coffee cups on his desk and had instead drank them and thanked Connor later. Things that weren’t important to anyone, things that some people would call ridiculous, but it was enough for Connor. When Gavin had admitted that the way Connor had knocked him out was pretty cool? He was pretty sure he had been transported to another universe - one where Gavin Reed was making an effort to be nice, to be friends. 

Hank had laughed at him when he had mentioned it to him.

Something had been changing about Gavin, something that was good and seemed more like the person Gavin really was rather than the one that hated the world. He wasn’t sure what was happening, or why it was happening, but he liked it. So much so that Connor had contemplated asking Gavin whether he would like to try and be friends outside of work but always rejecting the thought last minute with the worry that the Detective was only doing it because he had to. Hank had called it “blissful ignorance” and that was something that Connor was happy to deal with.

But then he had been stabbed and there was this whole knew emotion that Connor had felt when he watched the blood blossom on the man’s shirt as he dropped down to the floor. He didn’t know what he felt, and he still couldn’t really put a name to it now, but it made him feel a pain that was more intense than anything. It was almost as if he had been stabbed rather than Gavin.

He’d sat by his bedside for hours, had stopped by after work every day and had then taken care of him when he was home, had given him updates on cases and stories. He still hadn’t sat him down and told him exactly what had happened after he fell down aside from when he had spat out that he had shot the guy. He purposefully didn’t mention the fact that it was a shoot to kill sort of procedure and that the man would never actually face the crimes he had committed but that was something that would come to fruition at some point.

Then Gavin had kissed him and everything seemed to click together, much like that case that they worked together to solve when all of this seemed to really start. For a moment Connor had no idea what he was meant to do but then the kiss had broke and Gavin had complimented his lips and it was all starting to make sense. This was something that he had heard people talk about, the sort of thing that Markus and Simon had. It made him feel human. It gave him so many emotions that he didn’t know what to do with. It was the most alive he had felt since he had become deviant. 

Then they had became boyfriends outside of work. That had then transferred into being boyfriends at work after Gavin had agreed to go to dinner at Hank’s and explain the type of relationship that the two now had. He had purposefully left the two alone so they could talk but that was never going to go well and he knew that, not too mention how many times Gavin had told him that it wasn’t going to go well. But even then Gavin had came to him, had agreed to try and be better, try to be nicer to Hank so that he would just accept what they were.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised how much Gavin had gave to him, how much he owed the man. It took him sitting on a couch in the Detective’s apartment, with said Detective’s cat in his lap, the only sound in the room coming from the gentle purring of Gilbert.

This was why people enjoyed days off.

Peace and quiet.

A chance to reminisce and think about all the things that had happened in his life without having to worry about missing something important for a case.

Time passed quicker than he thought and soon the peace and quiet was completely destroyed by Gavin slamming his way through the door, bitching and whining about how ‘some cops need to get their heads out of their ass’ because ‘why the fuck don’t people know to wear  _ gloves  _ at a crime scene’.

In the next moment Gavin was dropping onto the couch next to him, laying himself out with his head resting against Connor’s thigh.

“How was your day. Tincan?” He asked, his face morphing into a smile.

Connor paused and looked down at the Detective, thinking over everything that he had thought about for the past few hours before a small smile was drawn on his own face, a hand moving from Gilbert’s fur to Gavin’s hair.

“Oh you know… quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Any and all feedback is appreciated. If you want to chat or send prompts them hmu @ bry-k800 on tumblr


End file.
